Destino
by xXKushinaXx
Summary: Tal vez él aún no estaba listo para redimirse, ni si quiera para acercarse nuevamente a lo que fue su hogar. No obstante, allí estaba ella, como un ancla, provocando que recordara que estaría siempre esperando por él.


**Serie: **Naruto

**Autor: **xXKushinaXx/Miika

**Pareja: **SasuSaku

**Petición: **Escuchar "_Africa - Toto" _mientras se lee.

* * *

><p><strong>Destino<strong>

**.**

_Apresúrate chico, ella está esperando por ti_

**.**

Alzó sus ojos observando el cielo nocturno, la expresión ausente en su rostro impedía el entender que rondaba la mente de aquel hombre de oscuros ojos.

¿De verdad debía hacerlo?

Se preguntó, más fue un mero susurro de su propia mente, ninguna palabra salió de sus labios mientras lo meditaba.

Dio uno, dos, tres pasos hacia el frente, mirando el bosque que se imponía frente a él con la majestuosidad de un lugar así, no pudo evitar entrecerrar sus ojos, teniendo vagos recuerdos de su infancia, adolescencia y adultes.

Tantas cosas que hizo, tantos **errores** que cometió.

Decir que no recordaba como huyó por aquel mismo bosque sería mentir, recordaba como se alejó, como cortó sus lazos, como cortó todo lo que implicaba a su persona, como intentó matar a quien llamó su mejor amigo y como ignoró a la persona que le profesaba su amor.

Dando media vuelta, aún sin sentirse completamente listo para aquello, se retiró de allí.

**.**

Y ella lo observaba, observaba aquel bosque desde la entrada de su aldea.

Tragó grueso, sentándose en una banca mientras admiraba el lugar, alzando más su cabeza para observar la luna que no podía ser ocultada con las nubes de lluvia que amenazaban con aparecer.

A segundos se preguntaba si realmente él volvería al fin. ¿Cuanto había esperado ya? ¿Cuantos años habían transcurrido?

Negó con su cabeza.

Aun si pasaba una década y la siguiente ella continuaría esperándolo, ya lo había hecho por años, no había razón para no esperarlo mucho más. Además, a diferencia de antes, ahora si había una muda promesa que les ataba de una forma diferente, una forma silenciosa pero no por eso menos _**fuerte.**_

Parándose, sintiendo la llovizna empezar a caer, para cuando estaba lista para irse a su hogar, un sentimiento familiar no pudo más que detenerla súbitamente en su lugar, provocando que abriera sus ojos con asombro, casi espanto.

Fue cuando la lluvia se hizo mas fuerte que se notó como aquella mujer de cabello rosa desaparecía como un borrón por la puerta de Konohagakure.

**.**

Lo intentó, de verdad que** intentó** evitar acercarse al bosque, pues aún comprendía que no estaba del todo redimido, aún debía hacer más cosas para compensar todo el daño hecho.

Pero, ¿Alguien podía querer culpar a su persona por desear dar unos cuantos pasos y ver que había allí?

A estas alturas, más allá del dolor, sentía pánico por lo que en algún momento _**fue**_ y _**era**_, el mero hecho de tener un pequeño bálsamo a aquello era suficiente para empujarlo de alguna manera diferente a lo que le empujó por años.

Pero la culpa era grande, y él un hombre **demasiado** destruido para luchar con ella.

No obstante existía un pequeño detalle, o tal vez no tan pequeño.

Un detalle que apareció como un borrón frente a sus ojos.

Allí estaba, apareciendo empapada en lluvia y con expresión agitada, obviamente por la carrera que realizó saliendo de la aldea e internándose en el bosque, mirando al rededor como si lo buscara con desesperación.

El brillo que notó en sus ojos no pudo más que remover algo en su interior, a pesar de encontrarse escondido ya de ella, pues aún no estaba listo para que lo viera realmente, sabía que, dentro suyo, ella lo sentía allí.

Tal vez no se lo diría en voz alta, ni le daría atención tanto como quizá Naruto lo hiciera, tal vez ni por asomo se la merecía, lo último que él podía merecer era una mujer capaz de salir de su hogar en mitad de la lluvia para seguirlo. -Con todo el simbolismo que aquello realmente significaba-. Pero allí estaba, de pie, casi como una aparición que le recordaba que de todas formas podía **redimirse.**

Ella era un ancla, un ancla capaz de recibirlo y esperarlo, aún con la lluvia, aún con el dolor.

Y él, dentro de todo lo que podía ser como persona, solo sabía que no importaba que ocurriera, ya en aquel momento era plenamente consciente de que no había nada que ni cien hombres pudieran hacer para separarlos.

A final de cuentas, ella de todas formas estaba esperando por él.

-_Prometo que regresaré Sakura-_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Un corto relato que nació tanto escuchar la canción Africa de Toto, es una canción demasiado especial para mi y pues, aunque soy fan del MK y me hubiese gustado hacerla con ellos, siento que le queda perfectamente al SasuSaku en estos momentos. Además de paso quería hacer mi pequeño aporte, espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>_


End file.
